My Guardian Angel
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: You all have a Guardian angel you know.Your angel will only first come to you when you think you need them the when Jace goes to pull the trigger to commit suicide his very own angel appears to stop e problem is that now she's on Earth she has to help Jace in his life but the closer they get the more in love they fall in n both of them survive the mayhem or not
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: In a community in the future everyone has a Guardian Angel. Your angel will only first come to you when you think you need them the most. So when Jace goes to pull the trigger to commit suicide his very own red haired guardian angel appears to stop him. The problem is that now she's on Earth she has to help Jace throughout his life but the closer they get the more in love they fall with each other. The only problem with that is that one of the most important rules of having angels existing is that they can't fall in love with a human or they become a fallen angel. So what will happen to Clary and Jace? Will they both live though this mayhem or will it cost them their lives?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these recognisable characters I'm afraid no matter how much I wish I did but unfortunately all of them belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**AN: Hey guys I was inspired to write this after a Philosophy lesson in my school and also I liked the idea of Guardian angels. So here it goes.**

**Jace's point of view**

I slipped into the bathroom not even Izzy or Alec noticing the gun shaped bulge in my pocket.

I sat down to the floor, my back leaning against the bathtub.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket and loaded it as I thought about what the last things I should ever say in this lifetime be?

I thought through a load of things before my mind turned to the guardian angels we were meant to have.

Surely my one should be here now. Trying to persuade me not to commit suicide and everything?

Isn't that what they're for? To comfort you when you need them most?

I smirked at myself.

Ha why did I believe in such fairy tales? I mean I'd never seen anyone with their angel before so why should mine come to me?

Then my thoughts drifted to my foster family. Maryse and Robert really didn't need the hassle with me there. And Alec would live happily ever after with his boyfriend Magnus, Izzy would probably cry and mourn over me for a while but she won't be too upset. It's only Max I am worried about. Oh poor little innocent Max. The one who always looked up to me as if I was a great role model or his favourite hero for him. Oh Max how wrong you always were and you'll always be.

I told myself furiously, No I made my decision hours ago. I'm going to end this stupid life now. Who knows maybe I'll be better in the next life.

Suddenly the window opened with a swift breeze and then there was a crash as something fell through the small window.

**Clary's point of view**

I was just walking around the garden to my father's massive mansion, the flowers and trees all singing sweetly as if they were meant to be happy.

Suddenly my brother appeared next to me and said hurriedly "Quick Clarissa, the person you guard is within minutes of ending his life. You must stop him."

I nodded and said "Tell father and mother where I've gone would you?"

Jonathan nodded formally and said "Oh and be quick."

I almost rolled my eyes but I caught myself and then spread my wings and flew off away from my brother and then down towards Earth as quick as I could scanning the houses carefully looking for the place where the person I had to guard is.

As I saw it I instantly thought "Brilliant. My one is so smart. First he's suicidal; second he does it in a room where the window is practically surrounded by trees. Seriously why is my one the stupid suicidal one?"

I flew towards it anyway ignoring the tree branches that were catching on my wings and hair and used my powers to open the window which I completely misjudged and I tripped on the window ledge and stumbled through the window landing rather painfully on a cold tiled floor.

I glanced around the room and found the boy sitting there a gun in his shaky hand, the gun held around about in place for him to pull the trigger and die.

I scrambled up quickly and grabbed the boy's arm which was holding the gun and punched it slightly so his hand went weird for a moment but a moment was all I needed to grab the gun and yank it out of his grasp and get away from him again.

The boy stared at me and whispered hoarsely "Give it back."

I told him "Well killing yourself in front of your own angel is a bit of a selfish thing to do isn't it? Considering you would put me in a lot of pain too."

The boy stared at me and asked "You're … you're my angel?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Ten points to you for your smartness yes I'm your angel."

The boy laughed slightly and said "Oh god now I'm hallucinating my angel ha as if that would happen. I'm telling you girl as believable as your wings look, angels don't exist."

I sighed and said "I am so going to kill whoever signed me with you. Seriously first you sleep with a load of girls which is very uncomfortable for me you know. Second you try to commit suicide. Third you do it in a stupid bathroom that the window is covered by trees so I had to fly through trees to stop you. Fourth, now I've saved your life you've demanded me what to do, told me you're crazy, then telling me that my wings are believable which is because they're real and then you insult my existence. Typical I get the annoying ones."

The boy snarled "Well you didn't have to save me."

I muttered under my breath "Fifth now he's freaking ungrateful that I saved his life. What the hell is so challenging about not putting me with someone?"

The boy looked at me and said "You're real then?"

I groaned and said "Yes I'm freaking real, if I wasn't you'd be dead now."

The boy sighed and closed his eyes for a while leaving us in silence.

**Jace's point of view**

I opened my eyes again slowly half hoping to see that it was all a dream but no there was an angel, my angel, standing there in the bathroom of my foster parent's house.

It was a female one surprisingly. She had long elbow length curly hair which was a bright fiery red colour. Her eyes were an extremely piercing emerald green colour. Her skin was a porcelain pale colour and she had small freckles decorating her skin as well as very high cheekbones.

At the moment she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and green strappy top that went low enough down her back to let her wings spread out, her feet however were completely bare.

Her wings were a different matter completely. I mean in pictures of angels in some books you see the details and the beauty of them but having an angel up so close to you. This one's wings were probably 15 feet from tip to tip when she fully outstretched them. They were a dark midnight black colour and well the only word I could think of to describe them was beautiful.

I watched her as she studied her wings and murmured "My poor wings, I hate trees these days always get in the way."

I almost wanted to laugh but I was still staring at her wings.

She soon seemed to notice me staring at her as she asked me "What? Do I really look that bad?"

I tried to speak but as soon as my mouth opened the words wouldn't come out.

The angel rolled her green eyes at me clearly annoyed with something probably me and she muttered about cursing someone under her breath.

I asked her awkwardly "So what's your name?"

The angel stopped cursing and looked at me carefully and said softly "My name is Clarissa Morgenstern but I prefer to be called Clary if you don't mind Jonathan Herondale."

I stared at her and said "Um no problem Clary, and um can you call me something else I don't particularly like Jonathan?"

Clary nodded and said "Well I agree my brother's called Jonathan or Jon so neither of them two. Do you have one you prefer?"

I told her "Um well my foster family call me Jace so I guess you can too."

Clary nodded and tested "Jace. Hmm sounds like a nice name. Suits you too."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks but I had no idea why.

Jace Herondale doesn't get embarrassed easily. So why am I blushing like an idiot in front of my own angel?

I then realised that Clary had been speaking and was now looking at me for an answer.

I frowned and asked "What did you say?"

Clary rolled her emerald eyes which seemed to really suit the bright red hair and her pale skin and high cheekbones and repeated slowly "So Jace Herondale what do normal people do now because I'm telling you as much as I like saving people's lives, I am also slightly claustrophobic so I don't like very confined spaces and a bathroom is not really the largest place on Earth you know so what do you guys actually do?"

I answered her question carefully "Um the younger people go to school or college and then the adults work. We can meet our friends and family and go out for a meal or spend a night at home. We all have friends, boy/girlfriends, not so good friends you know the usual."

Clary asked me "What about arch enemies?"

I shook my head and said "No one has those anymore."

Clary stared at me and told me "That sounds completely and utterly boring and dull. Well more adventurous then my day I suppose but still."

I asked her back "What do you do on your days then?"

Clary sighed and said "Well my father is very powerful and so is my mother so I have a very strict timetable. I wake up at five thirty every morning so I have an hour to get ready for breakfast which is at six thirty. Then at seven I have to go for a walk with my mother in the gardens and do stuff like talk to the trees and flowers and animals. At seven thirty I have to go visit my father in his study and he'll give me a few books to read until I start my lessons at eight thirty. My first lesson is dancing which really sucks like complete shit and that goes on until ten thirty. After that it's our normal subjects like angel history which lasts until twelve thirty, which it's then lunch. At one it's playing the instruments or singing or something. At three it's angel magic training, that lasts until five. Then I have to get ready for dinner by six and after seven thirty, I spend the rest of the night either at a ball or dance, out with my friend, playing with my pet or painting and other stuff like that. Then I go to bed whenever my father or mother or brother tells me too and then it starts over the next day."

I asked her "What pet do you have?"

Clary smiled and answered calmly "A dragon."

I frowned and repeated "A dragon?"

Clary nodded and whistled slightly before a small shadowy thing appeared on the floor next to her.

Clary bent down and scooped the little thing up and cooed "Hello boy has Jon been nice to you?"

I stood up and walked towards Clary and saw a small probably baby dragon resting in her palms.

It was a lot like her wings. They scales were a dark midnight black and its wings were slightly ripped but Clary soon spotted it and held her hand over the wings and made it fix itself.

The little dragon seemed to laugh slightly and crawled up to her shoulder and rested on it perfectly balanced staring at me carefully.

Clary then said "Jace this is my pet dragon Hercules. Hercules this is Jace."

I choked slightly and asked "Hercules? As in the Greek hero Hercules?"

Clary nodded and said "Yes, got a problem with that?"

I didn't want to seem rude so I shook my head and said "Just an interesting name choice, that's all."

Clary rolled her eyes and said "Well if you must know Hercules was one of my favourite Greek heroes ever to exist."

I nodded and asked "Did you ever meet Hercules?"

Clary laughed and said "No not in person anyway, my father did though I think he did anyway."

I asked her next "Why is he one of your favourites? Is it because he's big and strong and handsome and everything like that?"

Clary tilted her head and answered "No actually, I like Hercules a lot because of two reasons, one he has terrible luck a bit like me and well it makes me feel slightly better when you think about someone actually existed with worse luck than me, and two because he is one of the pieces of evidence to show that not everyone gets a happy ending. My mother is the angel of love and marriage so she's obsessed with fairy tale endings for you humans and the whole image of boy and girl meet and its love at first sight and all that bollocks."

I smiled and asked "So you don't believe in the whole love at first sight thing? And isn't it illegal for angels to swear?"

Clary laughed slightly and said "No I think that all the lovey dovey stuff is a pile of complete crap and should just be they fall in love with each other naturally not because they have to or they see each other. And I can't say it in front of my parents or my elders which is basically everyone but humans. And swearing doesn't really matter because my family are the only ones who could punish me for such crimes and they're always too busy so it doesn't matter."

I laughed with her this time and asked her "You want to go get a coffee or something?"

Clary nodded brightly and asked me "Um do I look okay?"

I studied her and asked "Um yeah but what about shoes?"

Clary looked down at her bare feet and said "Oh I prefer bare feet personally but I'm sure I can magic some up."

I shook my head and said "No it's fine without them unless you want to blend in."

Clary shrugged and replied "Good point, well let's go different then."

She then walked out of the bathroom and then stopped before sticking her head back into the room and saying "Um you'll need to guide me because as much as I may know about you the house is kind of different."

I laughed and followed her out of the door carefully leading her down the corridors until we reached the downstairs and I yelled out "Hey Maryse I'm going out for a bit."

Maryse called back "Okay sweetie, take care."

Clary was almost snorting at the nickname and the warning before we walked out of the door and down towards the coffee shop.

I watched her carefully and saw her shivering slightly and I asked her mildly "Cold?"

Clary nodded and then as if it was automatic her wings folded around her bare shoulders and arms which she looked slightly annoyed at but she didn't seem to argue with them.

I soon realised that I was staring at her so I quickly averted my eyes and stared at the ground in front of me.

We were at the coffee shop in about ten minute and we were sitting down in chairs and sipping our coffees.

Then a call of my name interrupted the silence between the two of us "Jace! There you are! I've been trying to call you for hours now."

I looked up to only see a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes before someone tackled me into a hug.

If it hadn't been happening for around four months then I would have probably punched the person in the face but I knew that it was only my girlfriend Kaelie.

I sighed slightly before gently prying her arms away from my neck and saying "I'm sorry I was just talking to my angel, that's all."

Kaelie looked at me and asked "Where is she then?"

I pointed at Clary who was sitting there rather awkwardly still sipping her coffee as she gave a polite smile.

Kaelie looked at me and asked "That's an angel?"

I nodded and I could now feel Clary glaring at us as if she was asking silently how she didn't look like an angel.

Kaelie then said "Do you think she knows my angel then?"

As if he'd been summoned at her question Kaelie's angel appeared and his voice boomed over nearly everyone else's "Clarissa? Out of the palace at last I see."

Clary went completely stiff and rigged as if she was afraid of that voice in some weird way but she still answered "Well Sebastian, my human needed me so I came. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

Sebastian laughed and said "Well yes but you've been barely out of your room since your sis..."

Clary interrupted quickly "Yes I know, nice commentary but I really don't think that we should speak of that here."

Sebastian looked at Clary who stared back evenly.

Kaelie cleared her throat and said "Well I guess that you two do know each other then."

Sebastian nodded whereas Clary said in a cold voice "Yes, Sebastian here was or I should say is one of the many angels my father wants me to choose to marry."

Sebastian tutted slightly as he said "You say it so coldly dear Clarissa."

Clary scowled muttered under her breath which I only just about heard "So would you if your father tries to marry you off every other day."

Kaelie looked at Sebastian and said "Do you want to marry her or is it only your parents' choice?"

Sebastian laughed and said "It is my own choice to make as a male angel, and trust me Clarissa here is very pretty for an angel these days."

Clary chocked on her coffee and when everyone stared at her she said harshly "Yeah of course it's all about my looks and personality, it has nothing to do with my power or my family background or anything does it Verlac?"

Sebastian was speechless as was everyone else, leaving only Clary and Sebastian staring at each other and though Clary was a lot smaller and sitting down Sebastian shrunk back slightly as if he was now scared of her.

Kaelie said something to Sebastian who nodded and then she turned to me and said "I'll leave you with your angel Jacey, just call me soon okay?"

I nodded and watched Kaelie and Sebastian walk out of the shop.

Clary was muttering under her breath and her fists were clenching and unclenching quickly as if she really wanted to go after Sebastian and punch him in the face.

I put my hand on her shoulder and asked "You okay?"

Clary jerked away from my touch before saying "Yes."

I asked her "You don't like him do you?"

Clary shook her head and said "He's horrible and stupid and power obsessed. I hate him."

I chuckled slightly and told her "Hate is a very strong word."

"Yes and I mean to use it as a strong word."

I raised my eyebrows and asked "What the hell did he do to you?"

Clary shook her head and said "Another time."

"Fine. What did you mean by your power?"

Clary tilted her head slightly and said "Every angel has a certain ability you know, and well like I said my mother is the angel of love and all that bollocks, my father is the angel of war and fear. My brother is an angel of fear and death but I am slightly unusual for an angel. My powers allow me to control any element I want to and I can move things with my mind, I can do most if not every type of magic that an angel can do. No one's been like me for over eighty million years before I was born and all the years I've been alive not a single angel has had my power except me."

I stared at her and said "Prove it."

Clary sighed slightly before she turned to look at the candle on to table.

For a few seconds nothing happened but then as I blinked the candle was lit and a light in Clary's eyes was fading and soon they were her natural green colour again.

I smirked and teased "Is that all you can do?"

Clary looked slightly offended before her eyes lit up in a golden sort of colour and the flame started growing bigger and then shrinking before growing again.

I asked again "Is that all you can do?"

Clary smirked at me this time and said "No, I can do this too."

Clary then held her hands out to the candle and scooped up the flames before holding it between her hands and then in a few seconds it became figures of people dancing like the princess did in Disney movies.

I watched as the two figures went dancing around the café no one even noticing them.

Clary turned to me and said "Now you can't say that that wasn't cool."

I nodded still watching the fire figures dancing around and I asked "Can you do that with other elements too?"

Clary nodded and summoned up some water figures and sent them dancing around the room too.

I watched them both happily as they swapped partners but surprisingly the water didn't put the fire out at all, they just carried on dancing as if they were real humans.

Soon enough there was shadow and ice figures dancing with them too.

I glanced over at Clary and saw her staring at them happily as if she loved them a lot but her eyes soon went sadder and she summoned the dancing figures back and made them disappear again.

Clary now looked sadder and darker without them going and she said quietly "I'm sorry I'm just tired."

I nodded and looked away and asked "Why do they make you so happy but yet so sad?"

Clary looked at me carefully and said "I will tell you another time, my past isn't a bedtime story to listen too."

I glanced outside and saw that it was dark already so I said out loud "We better get heading back then otherwise Maryse will worry."

Clary nodded and stood up and followed me outside and back home in complete silence.

I then got hit with a thought "Clary, um my foster family don't know that I tried to kill myself so do you think you could um you know not tell them about that part?"

Clary nodded and said "It'd sound better coming from you anyway and am I meeting the family tonight because I might want to actually get ready before doing so."

I touched her arm which she tensed slightly at but didn't pull away so I said softly "They won't care what you look like, you saved my life and I'm sure they'll love you."

Clary nodded and then followed me up the steps to the front door and into my house.

Maryse came around the corner talking to me about something before seeing Clary and saying softly "Oh Jace, I didn't realise you had company."

I smiled and said "It's fine Maryse, this is my angel."

Maryse looked slightly surprised to start with but she then got over it and bowed to Clary and said "Sorry Miss, I didn't realise."

Clary shifted and said "Please don't bow, I really don't like bowing. It's not like angels are your gods or anything. And I don't mind, my wings weren't out and let's say I've met ruder people than you Mrs Lightwood."

Maryse stood up again and said "Well thank you Miss …"

Clary smiled politely as she said "Clarissa Morgenstern but I prefer Clary if you don't mind Mrs Lightwood."

Maryse froze and said "Your Valentine Morgenstern's daughter?"

Clary muttered "Dammit why does everyone say that?" then she spoke louder this time "Yes I am his daughter but I prefer not to think about my parentage."

Maryse looked at her and said "I've met your father once and he was very strange I must say, you're a lot like your mother though, you two are almost the same person."

Clary laughed slightly and said "I've been told that many times Mrs Lightwood, my brother is always told the opposite mind you."

"It's Maryse please come in Clary, dinner will be ready soon."

Clary smiled and said "Thank you very much Maryse."

Soon enough we were all sat around the dinner table and Clary had been introduced to everyone and pushed into a chair in-between me and Max who was very fascinated by Clary.

As we sat around the dinner table everyone was in silence until Max asked Clary "How old are you in human years?"

Clary thought about it and said "Um three thousand years old in human years but sixteen in angel years."

Max asked her again "What powers do you have? Because I think according to legends you are the last Shadowhunter angel right?"

Clary cleared her throat and said "Yes I am."

Max's eyes lit up though everyone else looked slightly confused and Max begged "Can you do magic now?"

Clary shifted and answered carefully "Not at the dinner table kid, maybe I'll show you a little bit later."

Max seemed to be filled with pure delight after that and he quickly started shoving food into his mouth making the corners of Clary's lips twitch ever so slightly.

Izzy then asked "So your dad is some big and scary war angel and your mom is the angel of love?"

Clary considered this before saying "I guess you could put it like that yes, my father is an angel of war and fear and my mother is the angel of love. Okay that is one messed up parentage I have."

Izzy agreed "Yeah it kind of is actually."

Clary's lips twitched and she said lightly "I should point this out to my brother. That will be a rather amusing conversation if he's in a good mood. Not so much if he's in a bad one but maybe it would cheer him up."

Max who had now finished started questioning Clary again "Do you have any weapons you use other than your magic?"

Clary nodded and said "Yes, I have a dagger or two, a sword and my bow. Each of them has their own powers and importance."

Max now squealed "Can I see them?"

Clary looked like she had to bite back a chuckle as she said "Not at the moment kid, I doubt your family wants me to show you weapons at a dining table."

Max looked pleadingly at Maryse who chuckled and said "Fine but only this once Max Lightwood."

Max's eyes lit up a lot brighter and he looked at Clary also pleading which made her smile slightly as she waved her hand and suddenly a dagger in a small strap appeared in it.

Clary then said softly to Max "This is my main dagger called Forcas after the angel of invisibility. I tend to use it in close contact battle though I can throw it with quite good accuracy. I named him Forcas because my first talents I did as a child was make myself invisible from anyone and control ice."

Max took the dagger from her carefully and he said "Wow this is awesome."

Alec then said "It means something to you right?"

Clary looked up surprised and said "Yes it was a present from one of my friends."

Alec nodded and asked "Hey Max pass it around."

Max smiled happily and passed it to Alec who took his time studying the metal before passing it to Izzy and so on.

Meanwhile Clary had made her bow appear and she told us "This is my bow called Dina after the angel of learning. It was named that after my… someone who I was close to died and it was her role model angel. This is normally used as a long shot fighting and it's quite hard to pull the string back for you guys I imagine."

Max tested the string and said "This one is pretty. Was the person who died someone who you loved?"

Clary nodded slightly and said "Yes I loved her very much and now she stands next to me in battle like she always wanted."

Max passed the bow around too leaving Clary to magic up her sword and she explained again "And lastly this is my sword called Raziel after the angel of mysteries. It was my father's sword years ago and it is meant to be good luck whilst battling if you have something from each member of your family. I probably use that the most but I do like my other weapons too."

Max nodded and as I passed her the last of her weapons she touched them and whispered each of their names which made them light up in a bright white light and suddenly strange marks appeared on the weapons and Clary studied them carefully before making them all disappear again.

Maryse soon dismissed us from the table and we went to our bedrooms and after I let Clary into her room she thanked me and then said "Oh and if any screaming comes then don't worry, it happens to all angels when we sleep."

I stared at her and asked "Why?"

Clary said almost so quietly that I missed it "Long ago an angel was fighting a now extinct race of demons and before the angel met it in battle he wanted to try and strike a deal with something like gold or riches. The demon played along and well betrayed the angel at the last moment and cursed him with a curse which makes every angel that would ever exist after him would go into bad places every time they close their eyes. We dream of everything we as an angel has ever lost, friends, family, everything and everyone. The angel soon killed the demon with hope that the curse would fade with his death but it never worked, in fact it drives most of the elder angels into complete madness of horror of haunting everyone's dreams. But no one has ever found a cure for it so instead we put up with it and well we deal with it."

I asked her carefully "So you have never had just a dreamless sleep or had a good dream? You just live in your nightmares of horrors."

Clary nodded and said "I guess. I've never known any different so I don't really know what a good night's sleep is."

I nodded and said "Right if any screams, don't worry. Got it. I'll be in my room if you need me. Goodnight Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary now looked at me directly in the eye and replied softly "Good night Jonathan Herondale."

I shut the door behind me and I heard Clary pacing the room muttering something quickly under her breath.

Another few seconds passed before I went back into my room and crawled into my bed and soon enough sleep had dragged me into its pits of dreamlessness.

And for once, that was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's point of view**

_-Dream starts-_

_As I open my eyes, I'm back in my palace._

_I spun around and saw the high table where an angel's body is left after they died for two weeks so the family can say goodbye._

_On this one was someone I recognised. She had long brown hair and her blue icy eyes were glassy and open, her pale skin was too pale, a deathly pale. And only one name came to me. Alyssa._

_I ran over to the table and said "No, no, no. You're not dead."_

_I knew she was however, not even a single sign of life lied in her but my brain was refusing to accept it._

_I screamed at the body desperately trying to wake Alyssa._

_A voice came from behind me "It's no use my dear, she's gone."_

_I looked around to see my father standing there, staring at me._

_I shook my head and said "No she can't be. She's too young to die."_

_My father laughed slightly and said "Yes she was. And it's your fault she did."_

_I felt the tears run down my face as I said "I didn't mean to. She annoyed me and I didn't mean to use the magic or hit her."_

_My father growled "Well you did so you will be punished."_

_I let my father grab my arms and push me onto the floor._

_Suddenly a whip appeared in his hand and he growled "Welcome to hell Clarissa."_

_The whip rose up before falling back down quickly and smacking my back, cutting straight through my dress and into my skin._

_I screamed at my father telling him that he should stop, that he's an angel and he shouldn't hurt his own child._

_The only response I got was after my back was bleeding thickly and the tears on my face had stopped falling and I was too weak to move._

_And that response was "Oh my Clarissa. You know not to let any emotions show; I have even taught you sayings remember. Conceal don't feel, don't let it show."_

_I screamed at him "She was my sister! My little sister and you want me not to mourn over her?! I loved her and that's more than you could ever say about us."_

_My father bent down next to my ear and whispered "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."_

_He then got up and left me laying on the floor my back still bleeding, leaving me in pain._

_That had been the day that I ever looked at my dad as an angel._

_It went to change again but it felt like someone was shaking my shoulders._

_I tried to fight against them but a voice, not an angel voice, a human voice saying "Clary, come on. Wake up!"_

_I tried to fight more but the pain of the loss was killing me, stopping me from fighting back._

_I screamed out and the voice came again "Calm down Clary, just wake up."_

_I decided to trust the voice now and I forced my eyes open and shot straight up._

_-Dream ends-_

I screamed out as I looked around the room to see someone sitting on the edge of my bed.

Hands now caught my wrists and said "Clary, it's okay. I'm here. I'm Jace remember? Your human you protect."

I stared at the figure and repeated "Jace?"

I could see him nod now and say "Yeah, I'm Jace."

I relaxed considerably as I realised that he was right and I said "Jace."

Jace nodded encouragingly and said "Yeah that's right. Your screams woke me up and I decided to see if I could help you."

I nodded rubbing my head with my hands and asked "You came to help me?"

Jace nodded and said "Yes, it sounded horrible to hear your screams."

I shrugged and told him "Well thanks for checking on me, at my palace we all sleep about the same time and I'm normally up first so no one helps me."

Jace said "Well now you're here I'll always try to help you."

I smiled for what felt like a long time and said "Well I think the idea is normally that I'm meant to protect you but I guess even angels need protecting sometimes."

Jace nodded and then said "I don't want to be rude but whilst you were screaming you kept saying Alyssa. I gathered it was a name but I was just wondering who it was."

I looked away from him my smiling slipping away.

Did I want to tell my human why I still wake up every morning, screaming out my dear little sister's name because I see her every night as soon as I close my eyes? No I didn't want to but the thing is that sometimes you have to.

I bit my lip slightly before I said "She was my younger sister."

Jace asked "Was?"

I nodded and said "Yes was. When I was twelve in angel years, she angered me after my brother and father just kicked my anger off, I wasn't good at controlling my powers then, I was much better at fighting with weapons than using my magic. I never meant to hurt her but she pushed my anger too far for what I could hold onto so I spun around to yell at her but instead I hit her with my water magic. The water made her almost drown and I tried to heal her, everyone did but it was no use. We had to put her under a surgery to try and drain the liquid from her lungs and heart. Before she went under I told her that everything would be fine and I would be there when she wakes up."

I fought my emotions down at the memory before continuing "They tried to operate but she passed away before she healed properly. The last thing I ever told her was that everything would be fine and she'd wake up, the last thing I ever told her which I know she heard was a complete lie."

Jace's arms suddenly appeared around me and he asked "She was the one who you named your bow for right?"

I answered him "Yes, after her death I blamed myself, I still do. I locked myself in my room and cut my wrists to make myself feel pain, I thought I deserved the pain. When I came out about a hundred years later, the time I first stepped out of the door. It was the last time I ever cried, I have never let a tear shed down my cheeks for thousands of years now."

Jace's arms tightened around me slightly and he said "You also kept saying no and please stop."

This time I stiffened completely. Why of all things I had to yell out in my sleep was it them words? The ones I used to plead my father with.

I shook my head and said "Not yet. It's hard to explain. I don't even know where I'd begin to explain."

Jace nodded and said "Take your time. I can wait."

I felt slightly grateful that he wasn't pushing me like most people would.

Both of us sat in silence for a while until I asked him "Does any of your family have their angels?"

Jace shrugged and said "Izzy kind of does, he's not always around and I've never met him properly. You might know him though, he's called Simon."

I pulled out of his arms slightly and asked "Simon Lewis?"

Jace nodded and said "I think so, you know him?"

I nodded and said "Yeah he's one of my best friends."

Jace raised his eyebrows and asked "You're allowed male best friends?"

I shrugged and told him "It's not recommended that you befriend the opposite gender especially at my status as my parents have to choose my options of whom I marry and who I don't. But I and Simon were practically inseparable. I have four female friends which I can actually spend loads of time with as well."

Jace laughed and asked me "What are their names?"

I smiled at the thought of my friends before I waved my hand making a photo of all of us appear in my hand.

I looked at the photo and studied it, it was the one on my sixteenth birthday which hadn't been that long ago well about twenty years is probably more than most people but it's not the worst.

I was in the middle laughing at the camera, and all of my friends were surrounding me.

I showed the picture to Jace and said "That's me and my friends."

Jace studied the photo and said "Who's who?"

I pointed at each of them as I told him about them "The one with violet eyes is Zelania-Rose Fairfox or as we call her Rosa. The one who has the bright blue hair is Paige Penrose. Simon is the male angel with the glasses. The male angel with the dark hair and eyes is Emmet Nightwalker and the brown haired girl one is Anna Roberts sister to the other girl there Maia."

Jace looked at them and asked "What powers do they all have?"

I told him "Rosa has Lightening powers and when she uses it her wings have little flashes of it going across her them, it's quite awesome actually, and she also has a very good talent at blowing everything up. Paige is water which is why her hair and eyes are blue in case you were wondering. Simon is all sort of technology so he works a lot in the computers part. Emmet is dark and shadows. Anna is earth and living things and so is Maia."

Jace looked at them again and asked "Do they guard any humans?"

I shook my head and said "No they're lucky enough not to be forced into it. But I think that you will meet them soon."

Jace looked at me and asked "Really?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, each year my father holds a winter ball and all of the angels who are with their humans have to bring the humans with them as a 'date' because we generally get the opposite gender unless we're an extreme case of bi or gay but then they are mostly kicked out of heaven as the elders think that they're unacceptable but you get the odd few who are allowed. And as I met you before the ball that means you're going to have to meet my family and friends and people and then spend an hour or two eating with my family before spending the time dancing or chatting with annoying angels and their humans."

I shuddered at the thought of my family meeting Jace before I said "You could have at least waited until after the twenty third of December to kill yourself because then you wouldn't have to suffer."

Jace laughed and said "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is and wait isn't that in like two weeks' time?"

I gave him a look and told him "I've been going to them ever since I was twelve in human years; I'm now three thousand years old. I have been bored as hell for every single one of them. And yes it's in two weeks exactly."

Jace stared at me slightly confused and I wiggled my eyebrows and said "Not bad looking for three thousand years old am I?"

Jace laughed and said "Have you even seen yourself?"

I shook my head and asked "No not since I came down on Earth the last time with my brother by accident."

Jace raised his eyebrows and handed me a mirror and said "There you go."

I nodded in thanks and looked into the mirror and said "Hmm interesting."

My hair was a fiery red colour and was momentarily messy from sleeping. My eyes were a piercing emerald green colour, my skin was even more stupidly pale than my arms looked and it was decorated with freckles and surprisingly I had very high cheekbones."

I looked from side to side and studied myself carefully before saying "I guess I do look fairly pretty compared to the slutty angels."

Jace laughed and said "Slutty angels?"

I nodded and said "It's what me and my friends call them, they basically look a lot like your girlfriend, but with wings, powers and a hundred times more of a bitchy and I'm better than everyone else attitude. I'm meant to be friends with them but they irritate me too much."

Jace laughed again and said "Right. So slutty angels equals irritating."

I nodded and said "Pretty much. If you don't mind me asking, yesterday when we first met you thought I was a trick even though you know your girlfriend and your foster sister have angels, I was wondering why you thought I was fake."

Jace looked away and said "Oh right. I guess I just doubted that I had an angel because I thought that as I was going to end my life then I realised that the time when my parents died would have been the hardest time or this one and you didn't appear until quite late for yesterday so I guess I just thought I didn't have one."

I nodded and said "Well you guessed wrong then. Every single person on this planet Earth has a guardian angel, whether they believe it or not."

Jace nodded and we sat in silence for a while until I asked "Are you hungry or is it just an angel thing?"

Jace laughed before stopping and saying "Actually I am hungry."

I laughed with him this time and said "Like angel like human I guess. Do you have any ice cream?"

Jace stared at me and said "Remind me why I can't just marry you."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks as I replied "Marrying me is because I'm your guardian angel and I'm not allowed to date any human as I'm practically royalty. Or as any angel then there is not a lot stopping you except the angel will lose their wings and then the Clave could kill you the angel and the human or they could kill the human and leave the angel as an angel and then make them live in pain for however long."

Jace winced slightly and said "Oh, that's why."

I nodded and then asked "Anyway do you have any ice cream?"

Jace nodded and beckoned me to follow him down the flight of stairs and into a kitchen.

Me being so clumsy and all managed to half trip down the stairs making my wings fly out to attempt to steady myself which only made me lose my balance even more and I ended up falling down the uncomfortable stairs, knocking into Jace, and making him fall down with me and then I landed on top of Jace at the bottom of the stairs.

Jace made a soft noise as I landed on top of him and I said "Oh sorry, if you haven't guessed yet I am extremely clumsy and not very good at landing skills either."

Jace glanced at me and asked "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven by any chance?"

I laughed and rolled off him easily and told him "Nah had a soft landing."

Jace joined me in laughing and he said "You weigh almost nothing."

I smiled slightly and said "As much as a bird does. Our wings don't put that much weight on us because their feathers and we're generally thinner than humans so we can fly properly."

Jace stood up and offered me a hand which I accepted as he asked me "So what's your favourite thing to do because you're an angel?"

It took a while for me to consider this before saying "Flying. Lots of people think that being an angel would be great, amazing even, but what you don't consider is that we age slower than humans, I could live for another sixty thousand years on an average scale and maybe more because of my powers, angels are basically prisoners to humans in some sense. Everything my race do we have to consider what would be the effect on you humans. But when I fly I feel somewhat free, that no one can control me and I can just be a free creature instead of have the worries of everyone one else's lives and well beings on my shoulders."

Now Jace looked at me and said "So that means that once I'm dead you can live on for thousands of years."

I tilted my head slightly as we walked into the kitchen and said "Well I guess, unless you do enough good in your life time to become an angel without being reborn, but not many people get that chance and even fewer take the chance."

Jace nodded quickly and asked "So what do people actually have to do to become an angel like what you just said?"

I shrugged and offered "I don't really know, probably do something like save the world eighty times from evil of whatever."

As soon as I had to spoon and ice cream tub I grinned and started eating it, not even wincing like Jace did when the cold substance hit my teeth.

Soon the two tubs of ice cream were empty and me and Jace were just sitting on the couch talking about books he'd read or films he'd seen lately and other stuff like that.

The more he went on the more, I thought maybe some humans weren't so bad after all.

And you had told me that I'd have ever thought that in heaven I would have assumed you were mad but now I wasn't so sure on what to think of humans.

**AN: Well there's chapter 2 for you all. I hope you like it and I'll try to update as soon as I can for you guys. Please review, follow or favourite this story as it would mean a lot but I don't mind if you don't. Anyway until I next update guys I'm out.**


End file.
